totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oweguy
Oweguy, is a character in the Oweguy series and is the main host. He follows the same way Chris does usually which makes him jealous. His co-host is alwasy different in each season with them being Arnold (Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism), Bridgette (Total Drama Sci-Fi Action first half), and Marine (Total Drama Sci-Fi Action second half, Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem, and Total Drama Vegas City). He has appeared in other stories too such as Total Wikia Elementary Biography Oweguy was raised by two parents and later got an unofficial sister (who just calls him her brother). He mostly spent most of his time with his friends and at an elementry school. At school he's normally known as Owe and later on was called Oweguy. He likes to eat food (especially hamburgers) resulting in him getting fat but later on got conserned about his weight and lost a lot of it just before his show Total Drama Oweguy began Early life Owester was born and raised by two nice parents. Later on, he became a teen and was in a new neighborhood. But once something hit him on the head and suffered ammisia. Though he still knew his parents and family, he couldn't remember his name or past. He then met a 10 year old boy named Matt and asked if he knew his name. Matt noticed he looked like Owen from TDI and had a cool personality so Matt gave him the nickname Owester until he found his real name. Owester was pleased by that and imidietly became friends with him. Since getting the name Owester he'd tried to figure out who was Owen. He started watching Total Drama Island and studied the characters. He found out Owen was the fat happy guy and noticed that Matt was right. However he didn't have Owen's personality. He then found out that his personality was like another character on the show which was Geoff. He then found out his personility. Meeting Sunshine Now relieved about who he is, Owester still trys to find out his past. He went by a hospital and found a tiny human pixie. She told him her name was Sunshine and she was stranded on the planet because her home island had floated off. They later watched Total Drama Island together and she noticed he liked Owen. She then called him Owenguy making him wonder if that was his name. But his still called himself Owester. But then Sunshine ultimatly called him brother. Now he's thinking if she's a family member. His parents think that she could be his step sister. But still needing to know what happened with him decideds to help Sunshine. Owester then noticed that Sunshine had a crazy obbsesion with the character Duncan. He then found out a pretty character he liked. Bridgette. But then noticed that Geoff was her boyfriend so he went on. Total Wikia Elementary Owe went to a first grade school with many of the wikia user characters. He didn't talk much throughout the story. One of the kids he first met was Nalyd. Mostly in chapter 1 he just stood around quiet and looked at what was happening with everyone else. Owe became more talkative in The 1st Grade Dance!. Everyone was arguing at the beginning of the chapter and he told them to calm down. They was a dance happening for the high schoolers. Everyone was happy about the dance especially Sunshine, Matt, and Tdifan, but Owe reminded Sunshine that it was for the high schoolers. She told him they'll sneak in. Stephen ended up taking Owe to the dance. When they got there, Owe was wearing a blonde ladies wig and a dress with flowers. It's unknown what happened with them during the dance. (Skipped to chapter 14. I'll do 3 - 13 later) In Worst Halloween Ever, Sunshine shouted Happy Halloween as she ran down the hall. Nalyd tells her it's March and shown in a flashback that last halloween they went trick or treating and Owe threw up and went in a coma because he ate too much candy. During the time, Owe kept demanding he wanted candy. Later that night he went trick or treating with Sunshine and Tdifan. He dressed up as a burger. He started to get angry because he really wanted candy and Sunshine tried to get him to calm down. Later, they went to Ms Mclean's house and shouted "I need chocolate!" causing her to scream and lock the house. He started crying saying he's going to starve despite going to the candy store 10 minutes ago. Sunshine then points out that it was the worst halloween ever but Tdifan said they have each other which just causes Sunshine and Owe to glare at her. Nalyd's follower Sometime later Sunshine had stopped following Owester around because she started being good friends with Matt and started bothering Nalyd. Owester decided to follow Nalyd around because he cared about him. When Nalyd won Owester's camp, he gave him a special picture with Owester presenting Nalyd as the winner. It was basically an edited picture. (More to come) After Total Wikia Elementary and Hosting Career A while after Total Drama Author 3, Oweguy went back to fanfics. Chris Mclean came by one day and told him he was hosting a show that he can help out with. Posibbly due to many fan letters he sent. Owe called the show Total Drama Hamburger much to Chris' annoyence. The Oweguy Series After Total Drama Hamburger finished, Chris and Oweguy parted ways. Oweguy felt conserned about his weight and started exercising, losing all his fat and became skinny and handsome. He started wearing shirts that did not say Owen on it. Two years since Total Drama Hamburger, Oweguy started working on a show of his own. It started going under development after the Celebrity Manhunt special. He called the new show Total Drama Oweguy and invited four people from Total Drama Hamburger and invited fourteen new ones. During the season he formed a relationship with the young goth Marine who was now older. When the season finished he immedietly made a second season Total Drama Tourism where he took the contestants around the world. His and Marine's relationship got a teeny bit rocky at one point when helped her get through the challenge resulting in her quitting the show. Later one contestant Sparky ended up destroying his plane which made him so angry he kicked him off the show. They managed to get to their final location. The last one was supposed to be an ancient temple but it turned out to be a volcano with a lava generator attacked to his pet whale. After the chaos of the last challenge Oweguy allowed the contestants to have a break and they then parted ways. Maturity, Marriage, and Total Drama Sci-Fi Action A couple of years had pasted since the finale of Total Drama Tourism and Oweguy has been doing other things. He has now become a skilled host hosting other reality TV shows during the time being which has made Chris McLean jealous. He still dated Marine but she was away at art college most of the time so they couldn't get together all the time. When she graduated Oweguy proposed to Marine which she accepted despite Chris teasing them. The wedding went very well and they went away on their honeymoon in Hawaii. By the time they got back Marine told him she wasn't feeling well. She took a pregnancy test the following morning and discovered she was pregnant. While Marine stayed home doing paintings and artwork Oweguy continued hosting his shows. Nine months later Oweguy and Marine had their first child which was a boy. Marine decided to name him after his father so he called him Owe Jr. Oweguy continued hosting his reality shows for another year but ratings began to decline so Oweguy felt like finally doing his third season of Total Drama. He invited Marine but she was a contestant despite them being married. They left Marine and Oweguy's parents in charge of watching Owe Jr. along with some of their friends at home and soon Oweguy got 20 contestants together to get the third season on the road. Sci-Fi Madness Beach Party Mayhem Vegas City Trivia *Oweguy has a new character model for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action but I haven't gotten to finishing it yet. Gallery File:Oweguy_by_Sprink.png|Oweguy during Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism. File:Oweguy TDBPM model.png|Oweguy in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. Category:Male Characters